closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Pacific Arts/Summary
Background: Pacific Arts is a multimedia company started by former member of The Monkees, Michael Nesmith, in 1974. By the 1980s, the company grew to have what was at the time the largest video catalog of non-theatrical films, as well as several music artists on its roster and being one of the earliest pioneers of the home video industry. In 1990, the company struck a deal with PBS to distribute their titles on video; unfortunately, the two companies would wind up facing many disagreements over many issues (including royalties, misrepresentation, and breach of contract) that would eventually end in several lawsuits. Due to the cost of litigation, the company was forced to cease operations in the mid-1990s, though they did not go defunct altogether. While Pacific Arts would wind up winning the lawsuit in 1999 and the company does still exist today, Nesmith was extremely disappointed in the whole ordeal (stating famously, "It's like finding your grandmother stealing your stereo. You're happy to get your stereo back, but it's sad to find out your grandmother is a thief."), and stated he likely wouldn't go back to the video business. 1st Logo (1981-1986?) Nickname: "Drawing Dove Logo" Logo: On a black background, we see a neon blue-outlined circle. Then, we see a second neon blue outline forming a dove, then some leaves flash. "The Pacific Arts Corp, Inc." in an Old English font fade in under the circle. FX/SFX: The drawing. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on movies and early VHS and Betamax releases from the era like The Official Story (La Historia Official), TimeRider: The Adventures of Lyle Swann, Agatha Chirstie videos and Backstage at the Kirov. On packaging of VHS and Betamax covers, the Pacific Arts Video Records logo is used. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1986?-1989) Nickname: "Drawing Dove Logo II" Logo: We cut in and start out with a magenta floor with a black background on top. Then, a split second later, the black background turns into a magenta gradient background. Then, we see the animation from the previous logo plays, complete with the same Old English font fade in. There's a reflection of the logo on the magenta floor. Then the logo fades out, leaving the background, which it would wait until the background cuts out. Variants: *There's also a version without the magenta floor exists. *The flashing leaves would sometimes will be in green. FX/SFX: The background color change, the animation from the previous logo, the logo disappearing. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: More rarer than the previous logo. Seen on VHS and Betamax releases and films of the era like The Best of the Festival of Claymation, Arthur C. Clarke's World of Strange Powers, Heaven ''and ''Tapeheads. The packaging of VHS and Betamax tapes containing the logo used the same design from the Pacific Arts Video Records logo, except it was shortened to "Pacific Arts Video" down below the tube. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1989-1994) Nickname: "Drawing Dove Logo III" Logo: We start out on a black-blue gradient background, usually with the text: manufactured and distributed exclusively by on it. Then, after the text disappears we see the animation in the 1st logo, complete with the text in the same Old English font fade in, except it simply reads "Pacific Arts". Variant: *Late in the logo's life, "Pacific Arts" is in a different, serif font. *At the end of early VHS tapes carrying the logo, the logo would zoom out a little into a box on a black background and the text "A Division of Nesmith Enterprises, Inc." would fade in under the logo. *At the end of later VHS tapes, it is the same as before, except with the text "ONE OF THE NESMITH ENTERPRISES" fades in below. FX/SFX: The text appearing and disappearing, the animation from the first logo. Music/Sounds: A wind chime tune with a ping at the end. On the VHS release of Computer Visions, it's silent. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on PBS Home Video releases, as well as the VHS of Fear in the Dark, On Any Sunday and Monkey House. The tapes containg the logo originally comes in the same packaging as the previous lgoo, but later on, it ws replaced by the normal print logo (without the TV tube) with the words "Pacific Arts Video" on the right of the dove. Editor's Note: None. Pacific Arts Video Records Note: This label was used to release special interest and exclusive videos. 1st Logo (1984-Late 1980's) Nicknames: "Drawing Dove Logo III", "Changing Logo" Logo: We start out with the drawing of the 1st logo on the black background. After it stops drawing, the logo disolves into the white background, the dove turns gray inside the circle inside a TV tube with a multi-colored filmstrip on the top half and multi-colored bars on the bottom half. The text "PACIFIC ARTS VIDEO RECORDS" is under the TV tube. FX/SFX: The drawing from the first logo, the logo change. Music/Sounds: Again, same as before. Availability: Seen on a few VHS tapes from Pacific Arts, like Repo Men. Most tapes carrying the logo on the packaging used the standard Pacific Arts logo. Editor's Note: None. Category:Other Home Entertainment Companies, Part 2 Category:Home Entertainment Category:Home video companies of the United States